La malédiction se corse
La malédiction se corse est le second acte du jeu The Curse of Monkey Island, juste après La mort du pirate zombie LeChuck. Ce chapitre est consacré à la première partie de la quête du diamant de l'Île du Sang. Ici, Guybrush devra trouver un navire, une carte et un équipage pour parvenir à l'Île du Sang, tout en essayant de retrouver Elaine, enlevée par une bande de pirates pendant sa malédiction. Histoire Guybrush, désespéré par le sortilège qui a frappé Elaine, explore la plage et une partie de l'île pour trouver de l'aide.thumb|Elaine, changée en statue d'or Dans son errance, il arrive dans un étrange marécage, où se trouve une épave de bateau aménagée. Il y retrouve Murray, qui, après de nombreuses péripéties, s'est retrouvé perché sur le portail d'entrée du marécage. Ils discutent encore un peu avant que Guybrush n'entre dans l'épave. Là, il rencontre une nouvelle fois Lady Vaudou, qui séjourne à présent sur l'Île des Pirates.thumb|left|Lady Vaudou reprochant à Guybrush de ne pas avoir caché Elaine Après que Guybrush lui aie expliqué ses problèmes, Lady Vaudou lui demande d'aller chercher Elaine. Mais lorsque Guybrush arrive sur la plage, il découvre qu'un bateau pirate a enlevé Elaine, qu'il n'avait évidemment pas pensé à cacher malgré sa forme actuelle de statue d'or. En retournant voir Lady Vaudou, celle-ci lui propose d'aller jeter un œil chez les pirates de la Crique de Danjer., qu'elle soupçonne responsables de l'enlèvement d'Elaine.thumb|Guybrush regardant le navire des pirates ayant enlevé Elaine au large Elle lui explique également que pour libérer Elaine du sortilège, il doit remplacer la bague maudite par une bague de diamant ayant la même puissance magique, mais sans malédiction. Une bague similaire existerait sur l'Île du Sang, mais elle prédit que Guybrush, pour l'obtenir, devra mourir. Guybrush, bien qu'un peu décontenancé par cette nouvelle, décide de trouver une carte de l'Île du Sang, un bateau et un équipage adéquats pour se rendre sur cette île. 'La carte' Dans la petite ville de Puerto Pollo, Guybrush rencontre un acteur raté, du nom de Slappy Cromwell, qui lui raconte, autrefois, avoir déjà été sur l'île du Sang. Mais seul son agent savait comment y aller. D'après lui, Guybrush pourrait le trouver sur la plage touristique de l'île. Arrivé sur la plage, Guybrush doit essuyer les moqueries du garçon de plage, qui refuse de le laisser aller sur la plage tant qu'il n'a pas la carte de membre VIP de leur club. thumb|left|Guybrush, avalé par un serpentAprès un petit séjour dans le ventre d'un serpent géant et un passage tumultueux dans des sables mouvants, Guybrush retrouve une vieille carte de membre qu'il falsifie, et la présente au garçon de plage, qui, médusé, est bien obligé de le laisser passer. Guybrush, en position de force, en profite au passage pour lui montrer à quel point il est un sale pirate et lui promet avec ironie de faire du naturisme sur sa plage VIP. Après avoir réussi à passer sur la plage de sable brûlante, Guybrush fait la connaissance de Palido Domingo, le fameux agent de Slappy Cromwell.thumb|Guybrush avec le garçon de plage Celui-ci passe ses journées sur la plage pour avoir une peau bronzée, mais sans succès, restant toujours blanc comme un linge. Il explique à Guybrush avoir fait tatouer la carte de l'Île du Sang sur son dos, mais refuse de la lui montrer tant que son torse n'aura pas assez bronzé. Après avoir piégé Kenny Falmouth, un vendeur de limonade crapuleux, et récupéré une timbale sans fond qu'il remplit de teinture rouge, Guybrush réussit à faire croire à Palido que son ventre est en train de rougir et peler. Palido, surpris, décide de se retourner, laissant apparaître sa carte de l'île du Sang. Afin de récupérer la carte, Guybrush verse de l'huile de friture sur son dos, qui brûle avec la chaleur, et, surmontant son dégoût, arrache le lambeau de peau de dos où se trouve la carte. 'Le navire' thumb|left|Guybrush dans les sables mouvantsDans le salon des Barbiers Pirates, Guybrush récupère une paire de ciseaux géants, dont il se sert pour se tailler un chemin dans la forêt. Il ramasse au passage une fleur étrange, une fleur d'« ipeca » qui posséderait des propriétés vomitives. A peine est-il arrivé dans la jungle qu'il se fait attaquer, et avaler vivant par un serpent géant. En préparant du sirop d'ipeca avec les moyens du bord, Guybrush parvient à faire vomir le serpent, qui le propulse en plein cœur de sables mouvants. Là encore, Guybrush est coincé, mais réussit à attraper une liane en fabriquant un mécanisme artisanal, à l'aide d'un ballon, d'une pierre et d'une sarbacane faite main, et s'extirpe de ce piège. thumb|La crique de DanjerEn sortant enfin de la jungle, Guybrush arrive dans la crique de Danjer, où mouille un bateau pirate, qui s'avère être celui qui a enlevé Elaine. Une barque est échouée sur le rivage et percée au niveau de la coque. Avec une rustine de caoutchouc, Guybrush colmate la brèche et utilise le bateau pour atteindre le navire. En montant sur le pont, il est "accueilli" par le second du Concombre des Mers, M. Fossey, et son équipage de singes pirates, qui obéiraient à un capitaine dont le nom commence par "LeCh"... L'équipage décide d'abord de passer Guybrush à la planche, puis, finalement, de lu faire subir le supplice du goudron et des plumes. Après cela, il laisse Guybrush repartir, le pensant assez humilié pour ne pas être tué. thumb|left|Le capitaine LeChimp et Mr. FossieEn revenant à Puerto Pollo, Guybrush effraie la ville entière, qui le prend pour "El Pollo Diablo", un démon à l'apparence de poulet géant qui tyrannisait la population autrefois. Le capitaine Barbeblonde, chef d'un restaurant, ayant une affaire personnelle à régler avec El Pollo Diablo (qui détruisit ses cages à poulet autrefois), le repère, l'assomme et le jette dans une marmite de graisse de poulet, qu'il doit justement livrer sur le Concombre des Mers, dans la cabine du capitaine. Guybrush découvre alors que le capitaine n'est autre qu'un énorme gorille, le "capitaine" LeChimp, totalement dépourvu d'intelligence, et que c'est Mr. Fossey, quelque peu dérangé mentalement, qui interprète ses gestes et grimaces comme des ordres pour lui et l'équipage. Guybrush se sert d'un manuel de ventriloquie afin de "faire parler" réellement LeChimp et ordonne à Mr. Fossey de relâcher l'équipage dans la jungle. Une fois le second parti et le navire à lui, Guybrush découvre sur la table une carte au trésor dans un vase de porcelaine, indiquant l'endroit où Elaine est cachée. 'L'équipage' Dans le Salon des Barbiers Pirates, Guybrush rencontre trois barbiers, Haggis McMutton, Edward Van Helgen et Bill Coupegorge, ainsi que le capitaine Rottingham, occupé à se faire coiffer. Après que Rottingham se soit moqué de lui et l'ait insulté, Guybrush le fait dégager en déposant des poux sur le peigne d'Haggis : celui-ci, croyant Rottingham infesté par les poux, le rase totalement et le jette dehors. Guybrush choisit de recruter les trois barbiers dans son équipage.thumb|left|Le Salon des [[Barbiers Pirates]] Haggis McMutton Haggis, d'origine écossaise, est un grand amateur de lancer de troncs. Lorsque Guybrush lui propose de rejoindre son équipage, il avoue ne vouloir qu'un capitaine de force supérieure à la sienne. Il lui propose alors un défi au lancer de troncs sur la butte de Puerto Pollo : celui qui enverra le tronc le plus loin aura gagné. Si Guybrush gagne, il rejoindra son équipage.thumb|Haggis et Guybrush au lancer de troncs Guybrush, sur la butte, examine le terrain et s'avoue incapable de lancer le tronc plus loin qu'Haggis. Il fait alors exploser un tronc de caoutchoutier, qui, une fois lancé, peut rebondir sur le sol et donc parcourir une plus longue distance qu'un tronc ordinaire. Il le laisse parmi les autres troncs et défie Haggis. Lorsqu'Haggis réalise que Guybrush peut lancer le tronc plus loin que lui, il s'avoue vaincu, impressionné par une telle force, et accepte de rejoindre l'équipage de Guybrush. Edward Van Helgen thumb|left|Van Helgen au duel de banjoVan Helgen est un pirate très fier, qui ne veut servir que sous les ordres d'un gentleman. Il explique à Guybrush, venu le recuter, qu'il ne viendra avec lui que si il le défie et le bat en duel.right Guybrush l'insulte en le giflant avec un gant, et Van Helgen le provoque en duel sur la butte. Là bas, il propose à Guybrush différentes armes, mais Guybrush s'avère trop lent à tirer avec un pistolet. Il choisit donc un duel de banjo, et lui et Van Helgen essaient chacun de reproduire divers morceaux de plus en plus compliqués et plus longs, Van Helgen augmentant chaque fois la difficulté du morceau. Voyant, au bout d'un moment, que Guybrush est à égalité avec lui, il joue alors un morceau extrêmement long et compliqué, tellement concentré qu'il ne voit pas Guybrush abandonner. Alors qu'il continue à jouer, Guybrush décide finalement de tirer un coup de pistolet dans son banjo. Van Helgen, choqué par un tel coup bas, reconnait finalement sa témérité et, Guybrush ayant gagné son respect, accepte de le rejoindre. Bill Coupegorge thumb|Bill CoupegorgeLorsque Guybrush propose à Bill de rejoindre son équipage, Bill ne le prend pas au sérieux. Il est en effet seulement motivé par les trésors, et ne rejoindra Guybrush que si celui-ci lui montre qu'il est capable d'en trouver un. Guybrush subtilise la dent en or du capitaine Barbeblonde, et retourne voir Bill. Celui-ci, examinant la dent, reconait qu'il s'agit d'or véritable, et est finalement d'accord pour intégrer l'équipage de Guybrush. 'Elaine' thumb|left|[[Slappy Cromwell et le Comédien éjectés de la scène]]De retour dans la salle commune de Puerto Pollo, Guybrush entre dans les coulisses d'un petit théâtre, celui de Slappy Cromwell. Celui-ci est justement en train de donner un spectacle, dont les spectateurs ne sont autres que l'ex-équipage du Concombre des Mers. En examinant les fusibles des projecteurs, Guybrush fait le lien entre la carte au trésor et les boutons de réglages des lumières, et découvre qu'Elaine est enterrée sur la scène, dans une fausse tombe servant de décor au spectacle. Afin que Cromwell et Stu Boyle, son partenaire de scène, s'en aillent, Guybrush attend l'épreuve de jonglage, où Slappy utilise toutes sortes d'objets présents dans la pièce et les coulisses, et verse de la graisse de poulet sur des boulets de canon. Cromwell décide de les utiliser aussi, mais ses mains glissent sur les boulets et ceux-ci, tombant sur les planches, le catapultent, lui et son assisstant, au dehors de la scène. Les spectateurs, croyant le spectacle fini, s'en vont (à l'exception d'un singe, qui reste assis à applaudir). Une fois seul sur scène, Guybrush déterre Elaine et la dépose dans le nid de pie du navire. Ayant un équipage, une carte et un navire, et enfin retrouvé Elaine, il décide de faire voile vers l'Île du Sang. Personnages présents (ordre d'apparition) Note : Ce chapitre présente plusieurs alternatives quand à l'ordre des actions exécutées par Guybrush. L'ordre des personnages rencontrés, lieux visités, musiques jouées et objets ramassés peut donc être variable en fonction des choix du joueur. *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley *Murray *Lady Vaudou Présents dans Puerto Pollo : *Kenny Falmouth *Haggis McMutton *Bill Coupegorge *Edward Van Helgen *Capitaine Rottingham *Capitaine Barbeblonde *Slappy Cromwell *Stu Boyle Île des Pirates : *Garçon de plage *Palido Domingo *M. Fossey *Equipage du Concombre des Mers *Capitaine LeChimp Autre : *LeChuck (cinématique) *Gros pirate (cinématique) *Pirate mince (cinématique) Lieux présents (ordre d'apparition) *Île des Pirates : : • Fort • Marais • Puerto Pollo • Plage • Jungle de l'île • Crique de Danjer *Île du Butin (cinématique) : : •Navire des deux pirates Objets ramassés (ordre d'apparition) *Braise *Aiguille *Colle *Paquet de chewing-gums *Bonbon acidulé *Asticots *Biscuit *Coupe-biscuit *Tourtière *Couteau à pain *Gant *Poux *Baguette magique *Manuel de ventriloquie *Ciseaux *Fleur d'ipéca *Accessoires d'aspirateur *Annuaires périmés *Bulle-Toutou™ empaillé *Café *Crêpes *Encyclopédie *Oeufs *Oeuf Fabergé *Plans ultra-secrets *Pneu de secours *Restants d'un naturaliste *Saucisses *Sirop *Talon de réservation *Sirop d'ipéca (obtenu par assoctiation) *Épine *Roseau creux *Sarbacane (obtenue par assoctiation) *Dent en or *Carte de membre *Serviettes *Timbale *Timbale sans fond *Cruche *Huile de cuisson *Carte de l'Île du Sang *Rustine en caoutchouc *Graisse de poulet *Carte au trésor *Presse-papiers *Pistolet Musiques jouées (ordre d'apparition) *Chapter 2 : The Curse Gets Worse *The Fort *Plunder Island Map *Voodoo Swamp *Voodoo and Things *Elaine is Stolen *Mocking the Voodoo Lady And Voodoo Jazz *Jazzy Voodoo in the Swamp *Puerto Pollo *Guybrush Shares Too Much *The Barbery Coast *Edward Van Helgen *Cutthroat Bill *Haggis McMutton *Captain Rottingham *Shaving Rottingham's Head *In the Belly of the Snake *Quicksand And Papapishu *Blondebeard's Chicken Parlor *Choose Your Weapon *On the Hill *The Caber Tossing *Rubber Caber Tossing *At the Cabana *Cabana Boy *The Brimestone Beach Club *Danjer Cove *Using the Row Boat *Boarding the Sea Cucumber *Mr Fossie *Monkeys of the Sea Cucumber *Speares - A Theater Medley *Slappy Cromwell Juggling *Monkeyed Lightshow *Sea Cucumber Catégorie:Actes The Curse of Monkey Island